The Way Home
by SirJoshizzle
Summary: How could I just let Zelda walk home alone, especially when she doesn't even have an umbrella to shelter her from the rain? After all, I pass by Zelda's house everyday on the way home. Present AU, Oneshot, Link's POV, YOUNG!Link x Zelda.


* * *

Start time: Saturday October 13, 2007; 2:11 PM PDT 

Here's yet another oneshot for you to enjoy, kids—more AU Zelink goodness, but what I think what makes this oneshot especially cute is that Link and Zelda are pretty young compared to their older teen/young adult counterparts that usually star in my stories. Here, I picture them to be probably… fifth grade, maybe. Around that age. Picture Young/_Wind Waker_ Link and Zelda if you have to. This oneshot is told from Link's point of view.

I do not own _The Legend of Zelda_.

* * *

The Way Home  
SirJoshizzle

I exited the classroom, pushing my way through my friends and classmates on the way, to be greeted by gray storm clouds and a rather hard downpour.

"It's raining!" Malon laughed, pulling the hood of her red raincoat and running down the steps into the rain and catching droplets in her mouth.

"Wait for me!" Sheik called out as he opened his umbrella and ran over to her.

I looked around, watching teachers escort the other kids out of the classrooms and parents driving over next to the sidewalk as their children quickly shuffled inside.

"Aww…" I heard a soft voice groan. I turned in the direction the sound came from, and there was Zelda, sadly looking out into the wet street.

"What's wrong, Zelda?" I asked her, putting on my jacket, and she turned to me.

"My parents are at work," she said. "I don't think they can pick me up… and I don't have an umbrella or a hood or anything like that…"

I could see where she was going with that. She was going to have to walk home, but without an umbrella… But she'd get sick! And Zelda was somewhat prone to getting sick already. I looked down to the forest green umbrella in my hands and back to her.

"You wanna share the umbrella?" I asked her. Her indigo eyes widened curiously.

"Huh?"

"I can walk you home," I rephrased my offer, smiling softly. "If you want me to, I mean. Your house is on the way to mine, anyway."

"Oh," she giggled softly. "Thank you, Link."

"No prob," I shook my head, unbuttoning the strap around the umbrella and opening it over my head. I began walking and motioned for her to follow me, and she nodded with a smile and did so.

"Link and Zelda sittin' in a tree!" I heard Ganondorf sing in a teasing voice behind us. I groaned softly, rolling my eyes as I turned to him.

"What do you want, Ganondorf?" I asked dryly.

"Are you and Zelda going out or something!?" He laughed, pointing at her.

I blushed slightly at that, but I quickly hid it from him with a scowl. "Shut up!" I snapped at him. "Leave Zelda alone!"

"It looks like it!" He chuckled. I felt Zelda sink back slightly, and I quickly shot her a glance that told her that it was alright.

"Link's gonna get cooties!" Ganondorf sang aloud, but was interrupted when Nabooru punched him in the arm.

"OW!" Ganondorf wailed, glaring at her. "What'd you do that for!?"

"You sayin' girls got cooties!?" Nabooru put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow accusingly.

"N-no, Nabooru," Ganondorf shook his head.

"Say sorry to Link and Zelda!" Nabooru poked him forcefully in the middle of his chest, to which he let out a sharp "Ow!"

Ganondorf turned to us and muttered softly, "Sorry."

"Now come here!" Nabooru took him by the wrist and dragged him away. "I don't want my boyfriend picking on other people!"

"But I said I was sorry!" I heard his voice echo. "Ow! Let go of my hair!"

Zelda and I laughed softly at them. Ganondorf and Nabooru were, according to her, "boyfriend and girlfriend". She had Ganondorf whipped like a horse; she could get him to do _anything. _

…

"Thanks for what you did back there with Ganondorf," Zelda smiled to me as we crossed the empty street. I looked back towards the school as it gradually shrunk in the distance.

"Ahh…" I chuckled softly, rubbing the back of my head with my free hand. "It's okay… If you should thank anyone, it should be Nabooru."

Zelda giggled, tucking a few strands of blonde hair behind her ears. "I suppose. But you still stood up to him."

"I…" I furrowed my brow, looking straight down the wet sidewalk. "I guess so…"

We both turned the corner to the right. The next house over was Zelda's.

"Here we go," I nodded to the garage of her house.

I put my hand on her back and led her to the front door. "Is anyone home?" I asked.

"I don't think so," she replied, reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out her house keys. "My parents don't come home until five."

"Oh," I nodded. Zelda opened the door, stepped inside, and turned to me. "Thank you Link."

"No problem," I shook my head again. She just smiles warmly, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side.

What she did next completely off-guard.

She kissed me.

* * *

Just a quick little something for you to read as you take a break from whatever it was you were doing before you stopped to read this. It's definitely not my best, but it should keep you patient for AWoL chapter twelve.

_Enjoy Life and Smile._

* * *

End time: Saturday October 13, 2007; 3:12 PM PDT

* * *


End file.
